Birthdays
Listed below are the known birthdays for all players related to Our Gang. January * January 1: Matthew Beard * January 3: Dorothy Morrison * January 3: Our Gang film series * January 6: Kevin Jamal Woods * January 7: Ivadell Carter * January 11: William Lord * January 11: Elmer Lowry (unconfirmed) * January 11: Janet Burston * January 13: Donald Proffitt * January 13: Billy Gray * January 14: Hal Roach * January 14: Mary Ann Jackson * January 16: Harold Switzer * January 18: Oliver Hardy * January 19: Lyle Tayo * January 19: Zachary Mabry * January 24: William Gillespie February * February 2: David Sharpe * February 4: Gus Leonard * February 4: Bug Hall * February 12: Robert Winckler * February 14: Alexandra Monroe King * February 15: Jack Hanlon * February 18: Winston and Weston Doty * February 25: Richard Jones * February 27: James Farren * February 27: Brittany Ashton Holmes March * March 3: George Billings * March 6: Monty O'Grady * March 9: Peggy Ahern * March 12: William Thomas Jr. * March 13: Harry Lowe, Jr. * March 14: Georgia Jean LaRue * March 15: Margaret Roach * March 19: Jannie Hoskins * March 19: Carlena Beard * March 20: Patsy Mae Dittemore * March 23: Miles Marsico * March 25: Jackie Condon * March 25: Shirley Jean Rickert * March 27: Blake McIver Ewing * March 28: Dorothy DeBorba * March 29: Robert Hutchins * March 29: Freddie Walburn * March 31: Marcello Sanna-Pickett April * April 1: Leon Janney * April 1: Gerald Perreau * April 5: Jack Davis * April 5: Rae-Nell Laskey * April 7: Robert Mallon * April 10: Andrew Samuel * April 13: Juliette Brewer * April 14: George B. French * April 19: Courtland Mead * April 20: Harold Lloyd * April 21: Rex Downing * April 26: Edgar Kennedy May * May 1: Blake Jeremy Collins * May 9: Donald Haines * May 11: Peggy Lynch * May 13: Robert Dean * May 16: Larry Olsen * May 18: Joe Strauch Jr. * May 20: Edith Fellows * May 21: Douglas Greer * May 22: Anthony Mack * May 24: Creighton Hale * May 25: Jack McHugh * May 25: Eilene Janssen June * June 3: Rene Beard * June 8: Laura June Williams * June 14: Elmo Billings * June 16: Stan Laurel * June 16: Joan Blake * June 24: Juanita Quigley * June 25: Lassie Lou Ahern * June 29: Jackie Lynn Taylor * June 29: John Collum July * July ?: Ernie Weckbaugh * July 1: Delmar Watson * July 2: Sidney Kibrick * July 5: William Laughlin * July 10: Mildred Kornman * July 11: Robert F. McGowan * July 15: Dale Belding * July 18: Red Skelton * July 20: Mickey Laughlin * July 23: Leonard Landy August * August 1: Barry Downing * August 2: Bobbie Beard * August 3: Harold Wertz * August 4: Lea Artye Folz * August 6: Sherwood Bailey * August 7: Carl Switzer * August 9: Allen Hoskins * August 11: Zoe Oakes * August 15: Jacqueline White * August 19: Travis Tedford * August 21: Daniel Boone * August 23: Jean Darling * August 24: Johnny Aber * August 25: Sonny Boy Warde * August 27: James Finlayson * August 29: Jay Smith September * September 2: Ernie Morrison Sr. * September 3: Wally Albright Jr. * September 3: Jackie Lyn Dufton * September 6: Leonard Kibrick * September 8: Darwood Kaye * September 12: Billy Gilbert * September 12: Richard Moore * September 14: Vincent Graeff * September 15: Robert Young * September 15: Jackie Cooper * September 16: Tommy Bond * September 17: Donald Smith * September 18: Richard Billings * September 18: Robert Blake * September 19: Joy Wurgaft * September 22: William Naylor * September 24: Henry Lee * September 28: Vincent Berry October * October 1: Thomas MacDonald * October 1: Sam Saletta * October 2: George McFarland * October 4: Scott Beckett * October 10: Johnny Downs * October 11: Mickey Daniels * October 17: Olive Brasno * October 18: Norman Chaney * October 20: Charley Chase * October 22: Georgie Nokes * October 23: Joseph Geil * October 23: Alvin Buckelew * October 25: Eugene Lee * October 26: Jimmy Gubitosi * October 27: Priscilla Lyon * October 28: Heather Karasek * October 29: Kendall McComas November * November 1: Jerry Tucker * November 4: Malcolm W. Sabiston * November 6: June Marlowe * November 7: Joseph Cobb * November 8: Gary Jasgur * November 8: Darla Jean Hood * November 11: Robert Watson * November 12: Tommy McFarland * November 13: Cordell Hickman * November 14: Peggy Cartwright * November 18: Joseph Ashton * November 21: Jordan Warkol * November 24: Charlie Oelze * November 30: Richard De Nuet December * December 5: Ross Bagley * December 7: Paul Toien * December 9: Marianne Edwards * December 15: Gordon Douglas * December 16: Harry Spear * December 17: Andrew Shuford * December 19: Betty Jane Beard * December 20: Ernie Morrison * December 20: Philip Hurlic * December 23: George Brasno * December 25: Eugene Jackson * December 27: Mary Kornman * December 28: Marvin Strin * December 30: Rosina Lawrence ---- Category: Our Gang Behind The Scenes